Giving In
by GodricGirl
Summary: The tension was thick the moment the two set eyes on each other and, up until now, remained under some small amount of control. Neither, was prepared to back down from the fight that would ultimately prove the others worth.


The once calm river bank was burning hot with the friction of two powerful chakara's clashing in ultimate combat. The tension was thick the moment the two set eyes on each other and, up until now, remained under some small amount of control. The air was to the point of suffocating as the two shinobi struggled to pump oxygen into their already heavy lungs. Eye's glaring at the other in shock, not really expecting this much of a fight from their oppoint. The heat between the two was almost overwhelming, as their kunai locked between them once again in a battle for dominance. Neither one prepared to back down from the fight that would ultimately prove the others worth.

--

It had been over six years since Uchiha Sasuke had stepped foot into the Fire country. The last time he'd set eyes on this place he'd been leaving behind the only people that had managed to worm their way past the barriers he'd built around his heart. How they accomplished that he still didn't know but it was finally time to come home and take back what he'd left behind all those years ago. His quest for vengeance had finally been completed with the inevitable death of his older brother. It was time now to complete the second part of his life's goal, but first, he had to accept his fate from the current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and rebuild the Uchiha District in Kanoha. He would accept his punishment in whatever form was necessary, as long as he could begin his life after revenge. But now, as he headed back to his childhood home, fate would have him test his strength and will power once more in a way he never imagined, his former teammate.

--

Haruno Sakura was on her way to take a quite swim in the refreshing water, to forget about her everyday routine of hospital patients and training. She had been working almost nonstop for the last two weeks and some time alone was exactly what she needed to wash away all her worries. The day had turned out to be unbearably hot and all she could think about was cooling off in the cold water. She walked up to the bank and began to strip out of her medic coat and ninja gear. Slowly stepping out into the water to test the temperature, she took a deep breath and dove into the water head first, successfully slicking her hair back as she broke the water's surface. The breeze rushed by and sent shivers down her spine completely covering her body with goose bumps. Although it was cold, the water was so refreshing that all her frustrations washed away with the stream. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for some reason she felt a familiar essence in the breeze. It reminded her of something she had lost a long time ago. Trying to refrain from over annualizing things, like normal, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind to concentrate on the task at hand, relaxation.

Slowly, she made her way back up to the shore to let the wind blow all her thoughts away. She dried herself off, put her clothes back on, and walked over to the valley to begin practicing her taijutsu. She had definitely gotten stronger than she used to be when she was only twelve. Now, six years later, she was no longer the annoying girl she was made out to be, but a very capable kunoichi trained in all aspects of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Not to mention she was the best medic-ninja in all of Fire Country, second only to the Hokage herself. She was personally trained by The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and has succeeded her in medical techniques as well as her amazing super strength. Regardless of her perfect chakura control, endless intelligence and blatant determination, her weak point had, and probably always would be, taijutsu. She was perfectly capable of defending herself but when it came to speed, she definitely had room for improvement. That's why she decided to practice on her own, so she could prove to herself that she wasn't as weak as she once was and that she could take care of herself as well as her team mates.

--

As Sasuke walked from the edge of the forest to the opening of the valley he saw what he was looking for since he'd first stepped foot into the Fire country. The river that meant he was only a few miles away from Konoha and only a few hours away from the only important people he had left in this world. It had been so long since he'd left them six years ago that he wasn't even sure if they would accept him back. The course he chose was unavoidable though. He had to follow that dark path to seek justice for the sins his only brother had so coldheartedly committed. His fallen clan had to be avenged in order for him to move on with his life and he was the only one capable of that revenge.

He walked closer to the valley opening and stopped as his eyes fell upon someone he hadn't expected to see. A girl from his past that not only held his heart but had also haunted his dreams for the past six years. He hadn't realized when he'd left her what she actually meant to him and as difficult as it was, regret was something that he was not capable of in this life. It's funny though how only time can take that which you've hidden deep within your soul and make it ten times stronger. Somehow she had snaked her way into his cold heart and without knowing, made him feel emotions that he'd thought died with the rest of his family so long ago.

He watched, practically hypnotized, as she cooled herself down in the water in nothing but her skin. Watched, as she came up for air and let the water drip down the curves of her body. When she got out of the river and dried off he'd stood amazed at the change six years can do to a woman. Suddenly, he too, was aware of the heat the sun was causing, and set down his pack to relieve some of the weight he had been carrying. He was captivated by the sight of her and was temporarily in shock from the way she had grown into the beautiful woman he now watched. Her waist was still quite small but her hips and chest swerved out from the sides creating the shapely hour glass figure he couldn't keep his eyes off of. The clothes she now wore resembled more of a capable kunoich instead of the love stuck twelve year old he remembered. Yes, she had definitely matured since the last time he'd seen her.

He keep his distance at first, not quite sure how to approach her or how she would react after being away for so long. She had begun to practice her taijutsu close to the forest's edge on a sizable tree trunk when he decided to test her skills. He wanted to see how much she'd grown in ways other than physical appearance. With his weapons pouch secured tightly to his waist and his katana strapped to his back he withdrew three shuriken and aimed straight for her body, not giving her any warning of an attack.

--

Sakura was concentrating all her efforts on destroying the tree trunk in front of her. Although it didn't make a very good sparing partner, she still enjoyed the solitude of the area she was in. It was miles past the gates of the city and her own little haven to go too when she needed to be alone. Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal cutting through the air. Her acute reflexes jumped in and with little effort she dodged the offending weapons. Three shuriken had sliced past her face and stuck into the tree she had been attacking earlier. Automatically taking a fighting stance and turning in the direction the weapons had come from, she prepared to defend herself from the attacker. Her face was fierce as she looked for the origin of the weapons, a confidence in her appearance that only fueled her determination to show this offender a piece of her mind. She froze in complete and utter shock as a silhouette from her past stood twenty feet in front of her with a smirk on his handsome face and a kunai spinning on his right finger.

"It's been a long time, Sakura." His cool voice was like velvet to her ears. "Shall I test your strength or will you admit defeat now?" He had that smirk of dominance on his face and a confident tone that told her he was all too sure of himself. As the shock wore off and his words reached her brain she realized what his intentions were. A smirk worthy of rivaling his own spread across her face, and she readied herself for battle. "Let's see if your speed can match my strength Sasuke-kun." Suddenly the ground shook as her fist full of chakura slammed into the ground and caused the earth to crack at his feet.

Astounded by her strength, he jumped in the air to avoid the sudden earth quake and threw several kunai to counter her attack. She easily avoided the weapons and sent three of her own his way. Within seconds he deflected her shuriken with another kunai and leapt to her side as he attempted to kick her feet out from underneath her. She jumped up and turned, pulling her arm back to shove her fist in his face but he had already avoided the punch and grabbed her wrist to stop the attack. He twisted it behind her back successfully turning her around and pinning her down to the ground. He bent low to whisper in her ear. "Looks like your strength is not enough to take me down, as expected." Her anger rose and to his surprise she was able to push herself off the ground with her one free arm and escape his grasp on her wrist. She turned around with fire in her emerald eye's and hissed at his comment. "This is just a warm up for me Sasuke-Kun. Prepare yourself for defeat."

"Hn."

Her arms began to glow green and Sasuke recognized the technique as soon as she finished the seals. It was a technique he'd seen Kabuto use countless times before to lacerate his enemies. If she landed a blow he would be cut to shreds instantly. She smirked and advanced once again. He was extremely cautious of her attempts and managed to block everything she threw at him. Soon her anger grew and her speed increased to match the emotions coursing through her blood. She was so relentless in her attacks that to his astonishment he had to activate his sharingan to keep up with her blows. Inside he was actually proud of her, though he would never voice that opinion out loud. She was able to block his attacks, yet at the same time, was able dish out quite an effective offence.

Soon they were feet from the river he'd seen her cool down in earlier and to his amazement she began to use hand seals for the water dragon jutsu that Kakashi had used on Zabuza so many years ago. He never knew that her elemental chakura would be a water type but wasn't surprised. Water was a source of healing and he'd heard of her medical skills throughout his travels and knew that her abilities were known throughout the land. However, it was no jutsu that he couldn't copy with his sharingan and he made every seal that she did in perfect unison. Two enormous dragons burst through the waters surface and attacked each other with ferial hunger. The river bed swelled and receided with each attack the other emitted, until finally, they cancelled each other out. Realizing that her jutsu's would all be copied from the shinobi in front of her, she decided to use her taijutsu once again but not before trying to use one of her genjutsu's first.

One glance was all it took for him to loose his focus. Suddenly everything was black and he turned to find he was in the woods surrounded by sakura petals. They were fluttering around him as if they were tiny flying fairies. The moon's light shined down on a pale face that was begging him to come closer. He was hypnotized by her eye's. They resembled liquid emeralds and contrasted with her pastel pink hair. She wore a pale pink kimono with sakura petals embroidered at the bottom and a white obi tied around her mid section. She was beautiful in all aspects of the word. She did not speak but mearly called to him with her open arms. He began to move closer, as a feeling of raw need consumed him. He wanted to run to her, to take her in his arms and claim her for his own, but something was holding him back. Something in the back of his head told him not to trust her. Realization finally dawned on him and in a flash his onyx eye's bleed crimson. His hands came together and he called out the command to cancel her effect over him. "Kai." When he came back to reality she was nowhere to be found, but he was always good at playing hide and seek.

As she concealed her chakura, she attempted to slow her breathing in an effort to calm herself down. She had never been that engrossed in any genjutsu she'd used before. It was so intense that her heart rate was, in a medic's opinion, close to fatal. What was it about him that brought out these feelings in her. She'd thought she'd outgrown those butterflies that always seemed to turn up when he was near her years ago. She was a grown woman and yet she couldn't help the fact that when he was close enough to touch she wanted to take him in her arms and let him feel her need. He was the only man on this earth that could elicit these feelings in her and successfully turn her hard core resolve into absolute mush. She had to distance herself from him or he would surely get the better of her. With her thoughts temporarily distracting her, she failed to notice several snakes slither around her feet and up her torso. By the time she realized they were there, they had her completely bound and unable to move. She looked up to see Sasuke slowly making his way over to her. The look in his eye's reminded her of a tiger about to take hold of it's prey but she shot him a glance telling him she was not at all happy about the situation she was currently in and he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

She shouted at him to release her but not before he came inches away from her and looked her straight in the eye's. He loved the way he could light that fire in her and send her into disarray. "What's wrong Sa-ku-ra? Don't like snakes?" She growled at him to show her anger and in a puff of smoke the snakes vanished. The instant they disappeared she managed to spring back up to her feet and regain her fighting stance, kunai in hand. He responded by doing the same and this time he didn't hold back when she attacked. He managed to pull his kunai out and parry her attack but the force of her strength was remarkable. She was fighting with everything she had and she would defiantly need it if she wanted to defeat him. Their kunai's locked between each other and for a moment neither could move without leaving an opening for the other to take. Trying to provoke the other into submission, they both attempted to attack at the same time, yet Sasuke's speed surpassed hers by seconds. He managed to grab her wrists and forced her back until she hit the trunk of a tree.

Heat coursed throughout his body as he pinned her wrists above her head to keep her monstrous strength in his line of sight. Their close proximity made it hard for him to concentrate on defeating her as both their senses had heightened with the rush of adrenaline pumping through their systems. The heat between them threatened to overwhelm their bodies as they struggled to get air into their lungs. He watched as her chest rose up and down through her heavy breathing and forced himself to keep calm. Her scent filled his lungs causing him to lose himself in the intoxicating fragrance of cherry blossoms. She smelled so good. She looked up to him and without any hesitation she raised her body to steal the kiss she desperately wanted from him for so long.

It was enough for him to lose all self control as he lowered his arms from her wrists to grab her thighs and bring her up to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his neck as she kissed him with just as much force. He couldn't take his hands off her body. It was like the past six years of waiting had built up and now they could only work their hardest to appease the void held within themselves for so long. He began to kiss down her collarbone, to the side of neck and finally to the front of her chest where he ripped open her shirt to get better access to her body. She gasped at the force behind his ministrations and matched it with her own. She jerked off his yukata and grabbed the rope that held his hakama up pulling until they dropped to the earth. He kissed his way down her body as she arched her back in pure bliss. He began to descend to his knees where he could successfully pull down her skin tight shorts and lift her flimsy skirt to her hips. He kissed her thigh on the way back up and relished the sound that came from her throat. He lifted her leg and made his way down her backside to grab hold of her so he could raise her once again to his waist. His fingers made their way to the front of her body and slowly disappeared inside of her. She was so wet that the heat was almost unbearable. He pumped into her slowly at first to make sure she was ready but the more he pumped the closer his control came to slipping out of existence.

When she couldn't take the pleasure he was giving her anymore she bit down on his neck marking him with her teeth. He hissed in pain and she was able to successfully knock him down on his back and straddle his body with hers. She placed chase kisses all over his body from his neck all the way down his torso until she came to his waist line. Finally, achingly slow, she put her mouth to his head and made him growl in absolute pleasure. He had never experienced this before but it was the most indescribable feeling of his life. The heat from her mouth almost caused him to melt on contact. She knew what to do on instinct and, although she was new to this as well, she could tell that he enjoyed it. She moved up and down until he was rock solid sliding her tongue down his shaft until he hit the back of her throat only to pull out again and repeat the action. As she went to continue he reached the point of insanity and pulled her up to kiss her lips instead. He took the opportunity to turn her over until he was finally on top of her. For a fraction of a second their eyes locked and a silent question and answer was spoken between them. They were lost in the complete euphoria around them as he positioned himself between her. The penetration was deep and, at first, she cried out in pain but slowly the pain subsided and it was replaced with a feeling of incredible pleasure. Slowly he pulled out only to slide back in until they began to gain speed. With each thrust their confidence grew until they were meeting each other with every movement. The tightness within them began to grow until, with one final thrust, a blinding white light caught them and completeness took over their bodies.

They lay there in the woods with only the tree's bearing witness to the nature that had occurred. As they tried to catch their breath exhaustion took over them until they both succumbed to sleep. When they awoke, the magnitude of their actions sunk in and she realized that they hadn't used any kind of protection. As they stirred, they settled their eyes on each other and Sakura couldn't help the light pink blush that made it's way to her cheeks. He brought his hand up to cup her face and to her surprise he laid a chaste kiss on her lips and let them linger there longer then expected. When he pulled back he spoke words she'd waited to hear all her life. "You are the only woman I will ever belong to Sakura." Her breath hitched and the happiness she felt caused her heart to swell to the point of combustion. She had waited so long for him to return and say those words to her that she almost thought she might have dreamed it all. She swore to get stronger to bring him back and here he was returning to her of his own free will. She would never let anything happen to him again. From this point on they will start a new life. A life in Kanoha, with Naruto and Kakashi, and everyone they cared about. The only set back is. Tsunande's wrath.


End file.
